Heart Broken
by Frozen Lightning
Summary: Serena is deperate, all she wants is to be together again with Daryen, so much that Nephrite tricks her into becoming evil as well, will Serena live to be Sailor Moon? Or will she stay evil and kill her freinds?I UPDATED!CHAPPIE 8 IS A GO!
1. Heart Broken

Chapter One: Heart Broken  
  
I don't exactly know Sailor moon that well, but I love a good story where the good person turns evil! This is based on the first Sailor Moon, with Queen Beryl, forgive me if I can't spell there names but I'm a dumbass.  
  
Serena woke up to a chill coming up her spine and a cold sweat on her cheeks, she stood up and gazed at the moon from her window, its light was eliminating the city with a warm glow of night. Every time Serna looked at the moon it reminded her of Daryen, Tuxedo Mask, a tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of how empty his eyes looked now. Queen Beryl had erased his memory, and now he was on her side. A chill of betrayal ran up Serena's spine, how she longed for Daryen to remember her, even just for a moment, she would get him back, she had to.  
  
Serena felt the locket around her neck, and opened it to hear the beautiful music, more tears ran down her cheeks, but she wasn't crying, these tears fell silently and no sounds came from Serena's lips. She pressed the locket up against her heart, and closed her eyes as memories of Daryen flooded her mind.  
  
"I'll get you back Daryen some how," whispered Serna to herself.  
  
She dried her tears on the sleeve of her pajama top, she stood up and gazed at the moon once more, wind rustled in her loose hair, when I sudden pain knocked Serena down to the floor. Serena clutched her heart; it felt like an icy dagger had just pierced through her. But yet there was no blood, only the pain of unresolved hatred.  
  
What did ya think? Pleez tell me!  
  
She hasn't turned evil yet but she will. And don't worry, it will all work out, man.  
  
So Cheers! And CELCBRATE!!! 


	2. Dreams Or Nightmares?

Chapter Two: Dreams or Nightmares?  
  
This'll be interesting; by the way I can't spell! But I bet you've already figured that out, or at least you should have. But when or if you laugh at my sucky spelling that also gives me joy, that and harassing my two older bro's. I should stop now before I start to ramble.more. So enjoy the second chap.!!!  
  
Serena saw all the memories of Daryen, her wounded heart yearned for his passion, his time, anything. Serena lay on the floor of her room, more tears flowed gracefully down her cheeks, there stains added to the elegant sorrow of this sight.  
  
Nephrite stood over Serena a smirk on his face, he was the one who had put Serena in such a state of agony.  
  
Soon she will desire Prince Daryen so much that she will join us, just so she may be with him, thought Nephrite to himself.  
  
~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~  
  
In Serena's dream or Nightmares?  
  
Daryen stood in front of Serena, more tears flowed down Serena's cheeks, why had he left her for so long? Serena was so glad to see, to touch, to embrace Daryen once again, all events before had slipped from her mind.  
  
"Daryen, I don't understand," cried Serena, "But then what is love if you do understand it?" asked Serena as a slight smile arose from her tears stained face.  
  
Serena, had this urge to hug, to embrace him with all her passion, finally she gave into that urge and hugged him, her face nuzzled to his chest, she felt weak in his arms.  
  
"Oh, Daryen, I've missed you so much," said Serena as she started to cry again. "I never want to let you go. ever," said Serena the sorrow of reality sweeping over her, she knew that he was gone, but she still wanted him.  
  
But Daryen disappeared and Serena fell to her knees, crying he was gone!  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Nephrite laughed out loud (hehehehe! Lol! That's what it means!) He had seen Serena's desperate words and her feelings, he knew his plan would work, her love for Prince Daryen was to strong. All he had to do now was make Serena turn on her friends, but that would be easy enough.  
  
Okay, that's some pretty messed crap, don't ya think? Well I cant hear you, that can either be a good thing or a bad thing, so type it down, man. PEACE OUT!!!  
  
(R/R pleez, times like 5) 


	3. Unworthy Trust

Chapter Three: Unworthy Trust  
  
Back with a third chapter hope you like it! ^_^  
  
Serena awoke to find herself in a dark cave, the chill of malice made her shiver, she pulled herself to a sitting position, she was still in her pajama's. She wiped the tear stains from her face, "Daryen," she whispered to the empty cave. Serena felt the longing in her heart, she clutched her cheswt in hope that the pain would go away. it didn't. Everything around her didn't matter it was as if all was left was the pain in her aching heart, she felt so weak, as if she couldn't go on, energy faded and tears formed behind her eyes but she did not cry.(hehehe, that's like a line from goodbye to you!:)) She reached for the locket that he had given her, and then the silver crystal, she was Sailor Moon, she couldn't let her petty feelings get in the way of that, or else everyone would pay for her actions. Her heart and emotions were torn, either go to Daryen and be with him forever while everyone on earth gets hurt or have the pain of loneliness hung in her heart always dragging her down until it eventually drives her insane. It was all too much, Serena hung her head in confusion and looked at the stone floor on which she had awaken. "I just don't know what to think anymore," said Serena aloud to herself inorder to comfort her feelings. "Maybe you do, maybe you don't," said Nephrite, as he appeared from the shadows. "What are you talking about?" asked Serena looking up in shock from the uncertain voice. "Maybe you know your true feelings but are too afraid of the outcome so you've decided that for the better you will hide your feelings completely, making you feel that you have know idea what to do about your feelings," said Nephrite moving closer. "I don't understand?" said Serena confused. "If you don't show or know all your true feelings then how are you supposed to find what is best," said Nephrite giving up to the mysterious act. "Are you saying that I have hidden my true feelings for Daryen, without myself knowing?" asked Serena standing up. "I didn't say you didn't know I just said that if you choose not to then it will be hidden from yourself," said Nephrite looking Serena in the eye. "How is that even possible," asked Serena. "Anything is possible if you choose to believe it is," said Nephrite. "I know this isn't the real reason you have taken me here, Nephrite. So cut the crap and tell me the real reason," said Serena. "Not just another blond I see,' said Nephrite seeming amused. "I can make it so your true feelings will be revealed and then you can follow them," said Nephrite. "What's the catch and don't just tell me it's for a good cause or you just want to see me happy cause I know that's a bunch of bull," said Serena. "No catch," said Nephrite. Now normally Serena would have declined and kicked some ass as Sailor Moon, but the pain in her heart was so great.. "yes, I accept your offer," she said as she pplaced her hand in Nephrites.  
  
So what kinda shat will be in store, guess im gonna have to make something up, huh? Well R&R!!!! PEACEOUT HOMESLICE!!! 


	4. If you Can't Lov'em Join'em

Chapter Four: If you Can't Lov'em, Join'em  
  
Hehe! Stupid pun I know but its late, I'm hyper and schools out for the holidays! *Midnight*  
  
Yawn, so on with the story, an I just wanna say that your reviews are really important to me so thanks!!!:)  
  
As soon as Serena's hand touched Nephrites, an emotion swept through her, that she had never felt before, it felt as if some one or something had unlocked a side of her, a more powerful side.  
  
The power was so intense and uncalled for, that Serena collapsed right into Nephrite's arms, Nephrite placed Serena in-between both his arms as he picked Serena up, her head hung loosely, *such a delicate girl* thought Nephrite but he quickly brushed away the thought as he opened a portal into the Negaverse.  
  
When Nephrite had reached Queen Beryl's throne room, still holding motionless body of Serena.  
  
"Queen Beryl, I have returned," said Nephrite stepping forward.  
  
"Ah, Nephrite, so you have returned, and what is this?" asked Queen Beryl.  
  
"This my Queen, is Prince Daryen's true love," said Nephrite as he placed Serena on the cold floor.  
  
"Oh, I see, so this is the girl who holds the Prince's heart, how touching, what state is she in Nephrite?" asked Queen Beryl as she looked amused at the blonde.  
  
"Right now, she is fighting with her evil, inner self," said Nephrite stroking a piece of Serena's golden hair out off her shut eyes, when he looked at his hand he felt sweat on it , then and only then did he notice a cold sweat, was all over Serena,*she was struggling and putting up a good fight* thought Nephrite to himself.  
  
"What are the chances that the girl will when?" asked Queen Beryl.  
  
"Slim to none," said Nephrite smoothly, it seemed that any second the evil Serena would break free any moment.  
  
"I see, you have done well Nephrite, I leave the girl in your keep until she awakes then she will be suited for battle and taken to me," said Queen Beryl.  
  
"Understood," said Nephrite as he gathered up the limp girl in his hands.  
  
Later.....................  
  
Nephrite placed Serena on a bed (In a different room!), she tossed and turned, more cold sweat draining from her pores, her fists were clenched, one was over her locket, the other was placed and digging into the bed.  
  
*She really is putting up a good fight* Nephrite thought to himself in amusement.  
  
At that moment he felt a warm presence in the room, as if it were coming to the aid of the girl, but he dismissed the thought. And sure enough 15 minutes later Serena's eyes opened, to reveal golden amber eyes, not blue ones.  
  
She smiled a wicked smile as she stretched her arms and sat up, She shook her head making her more white hair fall messily around her face, a black crescent moon was on her forehead. She stood up and looked at herself, pulling at the fabric of her pj top.  
  
"Hello, Dark Serena," said Nephrite, as he walked closer.  
  
Serena turned her head side ways, confused, but then she straightened her head and said, "Hello, Nephrite, may I be so bold as to ask wear my bearings are?" her voice was cold but not completely emotionless.  
  
Nephrite smiled, as he pointed to a black bundle on a side table.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ Meanwhile, On Earth....  
  
"Meeeooow!" said Luna as she stretched, "Walk up sleepy head, you were planning of meeting the Sailor Scouts to-* gasp*" said Luna, as she pulled away the un kept sheets, to reveal that Serena was gone.  
  
Now for a normal girl this age, it would be normal to get up early thus no reason for panic, but Serena was no ordinary girl, and she never (under line that a few times) gets up early, in fact she normally always the one who's late.  
  
So naturally Luna went into deathcon 5, she was scrurrying around the room, looking for any sign of Serena... There was nothing. Then she finally decided to call the scouts.  
  
"Ring! Ring!" said the phone (did that sound as dumb as I thought it did?)  
  
"Hello?" said Ami in to her phone.  
  
"Hello, Ami its Luna, serena is missing and I'm sencing a lot of Nega energy!" said/ yelled Luna.  
  
"Crap, I'll phone the other scouts and we'll be over A.S.A.P!" said Ami.  
  
"Please do and hurry! I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach, that Serena may be not of this world already!" said Luna Hanging up.  
  
So, that's the end, pleez R and R and tell me what you think!  
  
Seriously in my opinion, (Which no one really cares about) I think that my ending is very cliffy, and good, though it might drive some of you insane @_@.  
  
Lets hope not, but review and you'll get more chapters.:) 


	5. Love to Death

Chapter Five: Love to Death  
  
Whahahahahaha!  
  
Just so everyone knows, I wrote this story when I was sick cause I was bored, but this story has more reviews than all of my other stories!!!:)  
  
I thought it was hilarious! But I guess that's just me, thank ya a lot, all the people who have reviewed this story, and I'm sorry when I wreck the mood when I talk to myself but I just can't really stand a serious moment, its weird, but anyways..........  
  
On With the STORY!!!:)((!!!:)(((!!!:)(( (K, ill stop now,)  
  
When Serena emerged from the room, Nephrite's jaw dropped (Not seriously, he just was amazed and stuff) and for a good reason Serena, looked stunning. She was wearing a black dress, well its kinda hard to explain but here goes....  
  
She had long black gloves that had cut off fingers, the top dress was sleeveless, but it drapped down to the floor in a cut off way, there was a five centimeter gap between the gloves and the sleeves. It was a V neck collar, that went quite low, it even edged out to the shoulders, the top shirt and knee length skirt were attached by thick leather strap, her belly button was shown, and Serena was wearing ankle length black leather boots. (Hopefully I described that alright, it's a pretty complicated war outfit, if you don't get anything tell me in your reviews, and ill try and answer them as best I can ()  
  
Serena walked gracefully (not like the real Serena), "Are you ready to go?" Nephrite asked after he got over Serena's transformation, from being pixy good girl cute, to dangerously sexy.  
  
"Wait..." said Serena as she reached out her left hand and a sword flew into her open palm, she looked at the sword, "now I am."  
  
They both walked through the darkness of the Negaverse, when they reached Queen Beryl's throne room Nephrite told Serena to stay back in the shadows until she was called, Serena pouted at this, since the evil spirit never obeyed anybody but herself, but she did as she was told.  
  
"Queen Beryl, I have returned," said Nephrite stepping forward and going into a deep bow.  
  
"So the girl has awakened, Nephrite?" asked Queen Beryl, in her monotone voice.  
  
"Yes, so she has, my Queen," answered Nephrite as he looked up.  
  
"Call her forth," commanded Queen Beryl.  
  
"Yes, Queen Beryl as you wish, Serena, reveal yourself," said the Nephrite as he turned to where Serena was standing.  
  
Serena stepped forward and crossed her arms, as if asking what the hell do you want, Queen Beryl got the message.  
  
"Ah, Serena, I see that you've found yourself," said Queen Beryl trying to make small talk.  
  
"You know it, now if you don't mind me asking, but what the heck do you want?" said Serena.  
  
Now, Nephrite was utterly shocked, how could Serena tlak to Queen Beryl like that, didn't she know that the Queen could kill her right now?  
  
But the Queen, just laughed, "I see, you like to get straight to the point, well I guess there's no point in denying it, we want you to go, find and dispose of the Sailor Scouts," said Queen Beryl.  
  
"No, problem, but what of" Serena was cut off by the Queen.  
  
"Prince Darien? (Ha, I can spell it right!) he shall accompany you," said Queen Beryl.  
  
Serena smirked, as she then bowed and returned to the shadows!!!!  
  
BAmn! Surry but I'm freakin' hyper!!!!  
  
It so much fun!  
  
But my I'm getting my family mad at me....... again. @_@  
  
Yeah, so r+r kk, and byes!  
  
Make sure to eat lots of PIE!!!!!  
  
mmmmmm......... COOKIE MONSTER!!!!  
  
Okay, bye!:) 


	6. Face to Fact

Chapter 6:  
  
Omg! Omg! Omg! I wrote more FINALLY!!! Don't kill me.. Okay?  
  
Yeah.. so hopefully this chappie rocks, but I dunno, thankie pankies for the reviews, and I forgot dat dat guy was like dead O_o, yeah.. I told you I was a dumb ass, and if not, I am a dumbass, so instead of Nephrite its actually supposed to be Malichite.  
  
Yeah... So here's the next chappie before you all come to my house and stab with knives that burn with thousands evil, shut up, if that didn't make any sence.  
  
Serena stood looking down at the sleeping city, lights sparkled blinking in the distance, and she stood on the top of a tower over looking the city, waiting just waiting for any sign of life.  
  
There it was the Sailor Scot's had finally shown there faces, their they were ready for a battle, expressions of confusion and pain on there faces.  
  
Serena smirked at the site, the Sailor Scots finally show fear. (Queen Beryl didn't know that she was sailor moon, dats still a secret, the reason they like found her, was because she had the strongest love for Darien or something)  
  
"So the famous Sailor Scots have arrived, now the party may truly start, but may I wonder as to why your leader does not show her face?" asked the dark Serena.  
  
"What are you talking about Serena?" asked Sailor Mercury (Ami) thoroughly confused.  
  
"That is of no consequence," said Serena looking at her once friend, her eyes held no emotion.  
  
"Guys, that isn't Serena up there, it's an other evil spirit I'm sensing," said Sailor Mars.  
  
"So does that mean it's inside Serena?" asked Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Yes," said Sailor Mars gravely.  
  
"I am through with words," said Serena as she summoned a dark ball of black fire, then lunged (?! Dat don't sound good well, it's either that or hucked) it at the Scots, the ball of evil energy grew, making all the Scots fly backwards in pain.  
  
But as Serena did this she felt a pang in her heart, the real Serena was fighting back, but the now in control Serena brushed off the feeling knowing that the mortal could not worth stand her power, no one could, and no one will.  
  
The Scots didn't want to hurt there friend, but knowing the evil at hand, each heart was torn in different ways, either hurt/kill your friend or let evil carry out its rein.  
  
"Serena don't do this," pleaded Sailor Venus.  
  
The moment before Serena was about the deliver the final blow and finish off there lives, Serena (the real one?) fought back, she could hear her voice wet with tears, 'stop it, just stop it,' the girl whimpered (this is like inside Evil Serena's head), surprisingly this plead was strong and vivid in her head, causing her not to attack.  
  
'Don't hurt my friends,' Serena's crys were still heard in the EVIL Serena's head, she felt weak, as if her mind couldn't take it anymore.  
  
When her one Savior, arrived making both Serena's hearts lift.  
  
*Darien, you've come, don't let her hurt my friends Darien I couldn't bare it* Is what Serena said, trying to be heard among the thoughts, but alas it was impossible. (Dat means it's the good Serena)  
  
"Darien," said Serena aloud in surprise, and relief.  
  
"It seems you can not handle the Scots, that is most disappointing, I have been ordered to finish this mission, return to the Negaverse, at once," said Darien, in a mono tone voice, he didn't even look at her.  
  
Sorrow swept over both 'Serena's' the evil one clutched her head as the real Serena's voice grew louder, she managed to nod but as she was about to walk away something stopped her, despite herself.  
  
Darien raised his all his power, and was about to release it at the girls who were weakly standing up.  
  
"STOP IT!" I sudden voice was heard, breaking Darien's concentration, he turned to look at the source of the outburst.  
  
"You shall not harm the Scots," said Serena, in more of a threat kind of voice.  
  
Sailor Mars smiled and thought, she's back to herself.  
  
"I believe that you have lost your place," said Darien.  
  
A tear fell from Serena's eye, "and I believe that you've lost yours," said Serena as more silent tears fell from her eyes.  
  
Whahahahahaha!  
  
It's a cliffy! Don't hurt me!!!!  
  
I promise ill write more soon, but I wants five more review's okay???  
  
Okay, now review!!!! ^_^ 


	7. Crashing Down

Chapter 7: Crashing Down  
  
Alright, so it took me awhile to update *dodges thrown objects* okay okay, here it is, and I would just like to say thank you to ALL of my reviewers *Someone throws a refrigerator, lands on FL* What the crap?! Who throw a refrigerator?! *guy walks up* Me, now start the freakin chapter, before I start to throw elevators! FL: I doubt that's possible, but since this is my story, im gonna take his word for it, ONWARD!!!!  
  
Serena didn't believe what she had just said, she looked into her beloved eyes, they were now empty and emotionless, she didn't dare back down, but shivered as Darien stepped closer toward her.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked, coldly.  
  
"I can't let you hurt my friends that should be explanation enough," Serena said, undiscovered courage rising inside of her.  
  
"You must be growing weak," retorted Darien, "Should I dispose of the Scots..?" It wasn't really a question, but her raised his outer hand and tightened it into a fist, the Scots cried out in pain.  
  
"Stop it!" Serena said, it was more of a threat than anything, hatred coated her voice, she didn't know what was going on.  
  
Darien just smirked, and now the Scots screams were louder, he was increasing the power/pain.  
  
Tears streaked Serena's face, he was hurting her friends, and she couldn't do anything about it, this kept racing through her mind, she felt like giving up, but when she heard the pleads of her friends, her mind snapped.  
  
Serena pushed Darien over knocking his concentration, but as she pushed him, a silver light streaked from her hands, Darien toppled over, blood was seeping through his chest. But he continued to hurt the Scots, he was trying to kill them!  
  
Darien stood up; a grin crossed his face as he saw Serena's expression, filled with hate, confusion, and sorrow.  
  
But Serena knew what she had to do, she started to glow with the same eerie silver light, her hair turned white, and swayed in the uncalled wind, her blue eyes had turned silver, and more tears fell to the ground.  
  
She smiled at Darien, absently, then fell into his arms, and hugged him (?!) still glowing then the glowing stopped and she went back to her original state for a moment, and then she glowed again, in a blinding light.  
  
When the light faded all anyone could see, was Darien laying on the ground and Serena standing up, in her normal form/color shivering. Darien engulfed in a black light and carried off, he was being taken to the negaverse, to be healed, Serena thought.  
  
And then she realized to the pain of her heart, that she had injured he friends, and him, she had hurt everyone she had held dear, and at the moment her heart broke.  
  
All Rei could see as she looked up was Serena collapse to the ground and not move after that.  
  
Oh, another cliffy, bamn!  
  
Well, just as I was kinda saying I would like to thank my reviewers Seshiru Hikari, Moonie B, Lightning Strikes, Kyori-chan, Anime addicted, Guardian Neptune, sexyvamp, Scorpinac, Amanda, secrets, Xelena, Foxy_Kikyou's_ Destroyer, Alexis, and Dragon-Tears.  
  
Well, review and I'll write more, and yes thia is NOT the end, whahahahahahaha!  
  
There is MUCh more to come, well R and R  
  
Over and out ^_^ 


	8. Demon's Rising

Chapter 8: Demon's Rising

Hokay, so..........I AM SO FREAKIN' SORRY! I'm FINALLY UPDATING!!! But I have an excuse for a YEAR in between these chapters hangs head shamefully well hope you can forgive me does puppy dog eyes plweaz? Well, as you can see I had QUITE a few stories to put up and update, on top of that my computer had a huge virus for more than half of the year or I wasn't in town (swim meets). But now its up, and I promised myself before I would start school this year I would update ALL of my stories including this one.

So here is a MUCH AWAITED CHAPTER 8!!!! ENJOY!!! AND MY GREATEST APOLOGIES!!!

Serena opened her eyes to find her body feeling as if molten lava was rushing through her veins. Everything was in pain, she could see the cream ceiling of..........maybe it was Ray's house? She didn't know, everything seemed clouded somehow. As if a huge fog had rolled over her mind. Serena felt her forehead gingerly, some one had placed a cool clothe on her forehead. She smiled a little; perhaps her friends didn't hate her as much as she had anticipated.

Serena rolled over to her side slowly; tears began to well up in her eyes as she remembered what had happened.

The way she had felt.

And the power..........the raw power that even now steadily pumped through her.

She was different, she knew that much. But in what way had she changed? Was it for the better? Or for the worse?

She thought back, straining her thoughts trying to see through her haze. Serena remembered at first feeling as if tiny darts of energy were being pelted at her. As if she was about full to bursting with power, was that what it felt like to be feeding off the power of the Negaverse? Serena wondered, but quickly brushed off that thought with a squeeze of her heart.

Had she really become..........evil? Had she, Sailor Moon, crossed over? When she did those dreadful things was it her in control? Or something, some one else?

Serena's mind ached with questions, time to think about what's at hand. The past has happened, and the future is what I should worry about, Serena told herself.

She brushed off her tears telling herself to suck it up. She looked around with weary eyes, yes. She was in Ray's house, and in Ray's bed. Serena stood up slowly, pushing back the white cotton covers with care.

As she stood up Serena realized she had bandages covering a part in her chest, and on both her arms. Had she gotten hurt? Or had she really exploded?

Then it hit Serena. When she fell she was completely torn, torn between being good and being evil. Between her friendship and her love. Serena felt nauseous remembering how she felt as is she was being ripped right down the middle, being turned inside out.

Serena tried to forget as she continued to hobble through Ray's house, concentrating on hearing the voices of her friends.

Serena heard some whispers coming from outside, she quietly walked through the house effortlessly without making a sound. She felt like she was floating, drifting, like she wasn't all there.

Maybe, this is what walking on water feels like. Serena thought absently to herself.

She reached for the sliding door, but stopped as she heard her name mentioned. Instead Serena opened the door a crack and listened. Were they still mad at her?

"So what happened exactly back there?" asked a voice, it sounded like Ray.

"Were not quite sure," said another voice, this one sounded hurt, unsure, and like Luna.

Serena felt a wave of guilt rush over her, she had made Luna sad. She had made a lot of people sad. She felt more tears begin to well up in her eyes, but flicked them away and continued to listen to the conversation.

"Then what do you think happened," pressed Sailor Jupiter (sorry, I forgot her real name! can you believe that! And she's my favorite Scout!!! Tell me in your reviews what it is, but for now it's Sailor Jupiter )

"Well, it's hard to say," said Artimes (I can't spell ).

"But to put it simply, it turns out Serena has had a Demonic self, or evil twin if you will, sleeping inside her. And, well the Negaverse must have figured it out and also has found out a way to unlock the evil that lives within Serena," said Luna.

"Wait a second, what do you mean? How did that evil get into Serena?" asked Amy.

Luna sighed, "it's what some people call as the Dark side of the Moon," said Luna.

"There can not be good, without evil," quoted Ray.

"Exactly Ray. Within each good being there is always darkness, sadly, Serena was too innocent. Thus allowing an evil side to gather, and with her Sailor Powers that's quite a dangerous thing," said Luna.

"So basically we're dealing with the opposite of Serena? Only with Negaverse vibes and power boostage?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

Luna nodded.

"So we really we weren't battling the REAL Serena, or at least the Good one, but then what happened when Serena began to glow all white? What was that about?" asked Sailor Venus (-- please tell me her real name as well).

"We're not quite sure, but we guess that was her good side. Only problem now is that since Serena's darker side has been released she can easily some out once again by simply being called upon," said Artimes.

"What? I thought we were through with this Evil being business?!" Cried Ray.

"Not quite. Now Serena is not good nor evil, she's stuck in between, she will have to chose which side she will belong too," said Artimes.

"I don't understand, shouldn't Serena just be able to chose Good, I mean its that simple right?" questioned Amy.

"No, it's not that simple at all Amy. If only it was, you see Serena has to chouse also between two other things aside form being good or evil, she must also find which bond is worth more to her. Her friendship with you girls and her life as a Sailor Scout or-" Luna didn't dare continue.

Finally, after a long silence Ray finished Luna's sentence, "her love..........Darien," she said his name in a whisper. They knew Serena loved Darien more than anything, well almost anything. That Serena wished she could be with him no matter what, that was the catch. And what worried them the most was the question: Was they're friendship strong enough to triumph over her love fore Darien?

Most didn't even want to think about the results. They knew Serena cared for them, and would risk anything for they're safety, but they way she longed for Darien. And the way she looked every time she saw him? It was, it was that look a person gives as if they are on the verge of crying, the verge of breaking down.

"Until Serena chouses it is of the utmost urgency that we try as hard as we might to keep her away from the Negaverse, if she if taken again there is no doubt in my mind that they will awaken the other Serena once more. This must not happen at all costs, got that? And for godsake," Luna stopped and pawed at a few stray tears that wear beading on her glossy black fur. She sniffled, "for godsake don't let her out of your sight."

The scouts nodded solemnly, they all looked like they were about to cry. They were remembering all the times Serena had helped them, had been a true friend. No way in hell we're they about to let the Negaverse take her away from them.

Serena shook her head watching through clenched eyes as tears flew to the ground. Splattering as they hit the hardwood floor which Serena kneeled on. She couldn't believe it, she should just chose her friends. They were her friends; she would die if she would have to fight them again. But, alas Darien...........every time Serena even thought of him she saw him.

His face, Darien smiling. When Darien smiled, the world smiled with him. But there was also a new image, of the cold heartless, emotionless Darien that was the Dark Prince. Her Dark Prince, but none the less.

Serena sighed heavily, it shouldn't be this hard! It just shouldn't! Why did she have to choose? Life was so unfair sometimes, her world was caving in.

She would fight it. Yes that's it; she would fight her dark side. She wouldn't let it take over again. She couldn't let it, and she didn't want to. This was her life. And no one, no one was ever going to take that away from her.

Serena stood up, thinking that the conversation was over. She walked back to Ray's bed, her mind was getting heavy. Her vision was starting to blur.

My body's shutting down, Serena thought sleepily to herself, as she toppled into the warm comforting covers.

"I will fight it..........I promise," Serena whispered before she fell into a peaceful slumber.

Tomorrow the sun would rise, as it always did. But tomorrow the new Serena would wake up to a world she was halfway in. Troubles and Battles awaited her, and she promised to fight herself all the way.

HOKAY! What cha think? WHAT ARE THEY'RE NAMES?!!! I SPELT DARIEN RIGHT!!!! YES! Please Read and Review, if reviewed NEW chapter will be up WWWAAAYYY SOONER!!! PROMISE! Well, Over and out.


End file.
